


Perseverance

by destoku



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, He Just Wants You To Relax, Kissing, Like C'mon Reader, Poe Is Concerned, Reader is a Mechanic, Slight Angst?? But Not Really??, There's Arguing, Working Way Too Hard, Yeah That Escalated, but it's slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destoku/pseuds/destoku
Summary: You're a hard working mechanic that always gets the job done, and sometimes, Poe worries you work a bit too hard.





	Perseverance

**Author's Note:**

> heyo, i'm back uh-
> 
> here's another poe fic bc i love him and i'm sure y'all do to lmao. 
> 
> thank you so much for all the kudos and comments on my last fic. seriously i love you guys :') if you haven't read it yet, check it out my dudes.
> 
> writing prompt - "I swear it won't happen again."

The humidity on D'Qar was a pure nightmare. The suffocating heat crawled throughout your skin as you wiped your sweat-slicked forehead with the back of your hand. Your face was a combination of soot and grease as you continued to repair one of the main fuses on one of the _many_ X-Wings you had assigned. Hands nearly black from the oil and filth of the particular circuits and wires.

As you held one of the cogs in place, you looked in your toolbox for the arc welder to tighten it. Instead letting out a loud groan, when seeing it left on the work bench five feet away. With one hand holding onto the machinery, you extended your leg out as far as you could in an attempt to bring the tool to you. The tip of your foot managed to graze it, giving it a small push yet further than you needed it to be.

You let your head down and sighed in defeat, letting go of the cog, feeling surprised when nothing happened. As you leaned in closer to inspect why nothing reacted, a burst of oil erupted all over you. The inky, black liquid seared into your eyes, temporarily blinding you for a couple of seconds while you furiously rubbed it away.

"Shit, are you kidding me?" You curse out kicking the X-Wing in fury with a growl. Abandoning your work, you made your way over to the work bench and sat yourself down with a huff. You rummaged through your toolbox to find a rag and primarily began to rub off the oil from your face.

A deep and familiar chuckle rang throughout your ears from behind you. " _Geez_ , (Y/n)," He said, unable to contain his laughter as he came into view. You glared at him as he continued to laugh at your oil-slicked figure. You blew at one of the strands of hair that dangled in front of your face with frustration. "Yeah, yeah, you keep laughing it up Dameron." You threatened in a playful tone while wiping the oil from your neck and hands.

The oil was stubborn to remove, always requiring rough pressure with the rag to get off. You repeated your technique, threading the rag in between each of your fingers and dragging it with slow pressure as the oil slowly removed itself from your calloused skin.

As he began to regain himself, he sat down beside you, still letting out a few chuckles. "Alright, alright, sorry," Poe laughed with a palm over his mouth. "You just look like you're property of the kriffing First Order." His comment got you to laugh along with him, and playfully punch his shoulder. Unknowingly, Poe watched you with a beaming grin as you laughed. Feeling a strange twinge of pride and warmth in his chest for lifting your previously furious spirit up.

He reached over into the sack he carried along with him from the mess hall and pulled out a small tin of food. "You missed lunch again." Poe told you as he shoved the tin of food into your lap. Your eyes widened in realization. "Really? Damn it, what time is it?" You say unboxing the food and immediately shoving the contents into your mouth, fueling your silent and aching hunger.

"Sometime _after_ lunch." He smiled sarcastically while fiddling with one of your demagnatizers. You ignored his snide remark and sighed in delight as the food replenished your stomach in pure comfort. "That's five times already." He told you as you were nearly done with your meal.

"Five what?" You said in a mouthful before swallowing the last of your lunch. Poe turned and lifted a brow at you. You huffed, knowing what he meant, each day you were getting more ships and shuttles assigned for you to repair, which caused you to miss out on meals and breaks. The work was overwhelming, you labored under injuries, and your health was deteriorating. Yet you remained faithful to your duty as a mechanic. Never failing to get the job done, no matter the cost.

Poe fretted slightly at your ignorant response. "You know what I'm talking about (Y/n)." He told you setting down the demagnatizer he was toying around with. The commander appreciated and valued your hardworking personality, but there were times where you went a _bit_ overboard with your tasks and assignments. He highly disliked the days seeing you in extremely ill conditions and _still_ working.

"Whatever," You said trying to get rid of the subject, getting up and walking back over to the X-Wing. Inspecting it, then grimacing at its nearly decimated fuse. "It's not my fault these squadrons are downright abusive to their ships."

"I like to think of it as flying with style." Poe remarked in defense, causing you to roll your eyes. "It's more work for me." You told him with an annoyed tone. He let a light chuckle waver from his mouth and got up from the bench, signaling his departure. "Well, duty calls. I better not find you here after my drills, you really need to cut it with all the work." Poe told you earnestly, hoping that for once you would actually listen to him and take a break. "See ya', machinehead." He spoke with a grin and sent you a joking salute.

"Thanks for the food, flyboy." You said, saluting him in return and turning back to prodding at the machinery.

  
**:** >< **:**

  
"You've gotta be kidding me." Poe huffed, his drills took up nearly the entire day, and by the time he was back, it was nightfall. Though that wasn't the pressing issue. In his sight, there you _still_ were, tinkering with another shuttle. Body under the ship to the point where only your work boots were visible, and whistling a low tune out of your lips. The pilot made his way over to you, and leaned his back quietly against the shuttle.

"You know, it's rather rude to ignore my advice." He told you, breaking off the silence of the night. Unknowing of Poe's presence, his voice startled you, causing you to let out a brief shriek and slam your head on the machinery above you. Grunting, you pulled yourself out from under the ship and into view of a chuckling Poe. Stars, when was he _not_ laughing at you.

"I told you to stop sneaking up on me like that." You said rubbing sorely at your temple, unknowingly adding more oil onto your forehead. He signaled out a small frown. "And I told you to take a break, (Y/n) it's nearly midnight and you're still out here, you know the daily hours for mechanics." Poe told you crossing his arms.

"Pilots work late, I don't see the reason why mechanics can't." You slightly argued back. "Look, if it makes you feel better, I swear it won't happen again."

Poe let out a frustrated breath, running a hand through his ragged curls. "Yeah, you told me that last time." He said with a frown, looking down at the floor. You played around with your hands for a bit, interlacing and pulling at your fingers. You _had_ told him that, various times before, and you felt horrible that you couldn't listen for once and actually rest from your duties.

The silence was bitter and expectant. Either of you not knowing what else to say, and not wanting to argue about it. Poe walked off, and for a moment you thought he was going to leave you to do your work in peace.

"Come with me." He muttered briefly. His words too short to identify the exact tone in his voice.

You decided not to question him, as you trailed behind his uniformed figure. Still playing along with your hands, you looked at your surroundings, unfamiliar with this part of the base. "Where are we going?" You asked him. Without turning, Poe simply told you. "Somewhere."

You shivered slightly at the cool breeze, always pondering the unexplainable weather of D'Qar. Days that would be overwhelming with blistering and stuffy humidity, and mysteriously falling to the low degrees during the night. Wrapping your arms around your body, the only sounds being heard throughout the night were the steps on the stone pavement.

Finally, what seemed to be the rooftop of one of the various hangars, did Poe come to a stop. He sat down on the edge and leaned back a bit on his palms, his legs dangling over the edge. You walked over to Poe, and sat down beside him with your legs crossed.

A few delicate clouds floated across the night sky and a breeze shook the leaves on any and all forestry that belonged to D'Qar. You shivered against the cold and moved closer to Poe involuntarily, your body’s instincts kicking in. Without taking his eyes off of the starry night, he wrapped his arm around your shoulders, hand running up and down your arm.

“I come here to think." Poe said, staring up at the vividness of the stars above. The natural light illuminating his deep brown eyes even in the darkness.

"About?"

"Anything, and everything," He sighed, breathing out a brief chuckle. "I used to ask my dad if he was scared, about the war, about enemies, about fighting, all of it. He used to tell me these stories, more like experiences really. Times where he'd be in deep shit, captured per say," Poe smiled warmly. "And how his squadmates would somehow manage to get him out with only a re-wired comlink and two chargers from a standard-issue rebreather."

"With just that? Stars, there's no way, they at least needed electroshock probes to discharge the security locks." You said in surprise, trying to figure out how it was possible. Poe laughed, taking his eyes off the sky for a minute and staring ahead at the forest canopy. "I always pried at him, always asked if he was scared, as if I was going to get some sort of satisfaction from it. I still don't know why I pestered him so much about it. Then one day, he just told me, that he wasn't scared, instead he was worried."

You blinked up at the galaxy in front of you, continuing to listen to his story with full intent. Poe laughed again, rubbing at his jaw with his calloused palm. "My young mind instantly assumed he was never scared of anything, that fear was weak to him and he was this badass that could do anything. My old man chuckled at my comment and told me he didn't mean it like that. He told me what he wasn't afraid of then, wasn't what scared him in that moment."

"And what was he afraid of?"

For a moment, Poe let go of his hold on you, and stared back up into the night sky. He lets out a breath, longer and more ragged than he had intended, and praying you wouldn't take notice of his changed demeanor.

"That everything that we've ever fought for, and what we're _still_ fighting for, was for nothing."

You felt Poe shake a bit beside your body, surprised that he was even showing you this side of him. Bottled-up emotions and memories that haven't been released until he was alone with you. Entrusting you enough to respect him about it.

"I worry about you, ya' know." Poe mumbled, shifting his body a bit, slightly facing you.

You felt your cheeks flush, and a warmth starting to spread from your face, all the way to the tips of your ears. Praying to the stars that the cool temperature was the outcome of your sudden blushing.

 _Kriff_ , what the hell was wrong with you? The commander was your friend and nothing more, yet here you were, feeling slightly _closer_ to him ever since he told you what was on his mind. Feeling a strange sense of care when he claimed his worry for you.

"Why?"

"God, (Y/n), there's times you're so deep into an engine you don't realize it's break. Then there's other days where you miss out on meetings, or nearly every meal. You get violently sick and still find the ungodly amount of energy to repair and fix up nine shuttles in one sitting."

Poe let out an exasperated sigh, raggedly running a hand through his errant black curls. He completely turned to face you, taking hold of your hand, eyes glazed with concern, burning into yours.

"So why? Why do you have to overwork yourself? What do you have to prove, when you're already so talented and amazing at what you do? Why do you make me worried sick whenever I think about you?"

You felt your chest flutter at his words, not helping to quell the uncontrollable heat that bloomed across your face as your eyes widened, you involuntarily squeezed his hand tighter, appreciating his deep concern.

The both of you were close now, a fine line of silver dividing you. There's a bright glint in his dark, caf-colored eyes, as they peer downwards to your lips for the quickest second.

"I, uh-" You said, struggling to find what to say, or what to do.

Trying to shut up the small voice in the back of your head, you told yourself that this moment didn't have to mean anything. You two were only ever friends, mutuals who respected each other and had occasional laughs throughout the day. It didn't have to mean _anything_.

But the minute Poe leaned forward and pressed his lips against yours, you knew it meant something.

Kissing Poe meant _everything_.

There was a bit of a rush at first, and Poe tilted your head to adjust the angle, but when it was finally right, it was downright _perfect_. You let out an involuntary whimper, and Poe took that as his cue to pull in closer and hold you against him by the hip with his calloused, yet soft hand. You had no idea what to do with your hands, the pressure and amazing heat of Poe's lips on your own was beyond distracting. "(Y/n)," He whispers out in a breath. Blindly finding his broad shoulders, you wrapped your arms around them as he swiped his aching tongue against your lips. And for a moment, you thought you would melt in Poe's arms.

Soon enough, your hands were lost and gripping onto his vast black curls. Poe groaned into your mouth at the sensation, and _Stars_ , you don't think you've ever heard anything more satisfying.

Before you thought the kiss had even really started, it came to an end. Poe pulled back, letting out a soft exhale against your lips, and small grin come into view.

"Did you mean it? What you said?" You breathed, eyes interlocking and foreheads pressed one another's.

"Of course," Poe smiled. "Can't lie, you've got grit, but maybe a little _too_ much, tone it down just a bit, I hate seeing you work your ass off when you're nearly about to pass out. Either way, with that determination, you're probably the Resistance's best mechanic."

"One of the only machineheads around." You said, teasing yourself.

"At least you're my machinehead." Poe told you with a quick peck on the lips. The both of you erupted into a fit of giggles and smiled at eachother with pure giddiness and newfound love.

You felt breathless and could only reply by leaning in for another kiss. Poe met you with ease and the two of you stayed like that, entangled in each other's arms for some time throughout the rest of the cold night, with the stars shining down onto you.

Maybe laying off work wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> also, i recently found oscar isaac's soundcloud and i've been LIVING. 
> 
> his voice is beyond heavenly, check him out, his account is called NightLab. 
> 
> thank me later?? 
> 
> also thanks if you made it to the end! i can't force you to leave a kudos, but it would be greatly appreciated :)) 
> 
> i also MIGHT be taking requests, so if i'm not overwhelmed i'll probably do it, just be patient please.


End file.
